Before Times
by Liaz
Summary: A short one shot story set in Midgar, just before the game starts. It tells you a few things, like how Tifa met Barret. This is my first one, so please review.


**Final Fantasy VII**

**Before The Battle**

**Chapter 1**

The air in the Wall Market bar was full of fumes, thanks to the cigarettes of the customers. Lousy music played from the busted speakers placed up on the wall, while a cracked TV screen was showing a report about President Shinra's latest achievement.

Cloud hated it all. The bar, the music, the report. But, unfortunately, he had to be here. His employer had requested they meet here. Cloud was about to leave when the _ding_ of the bell sounded as the door to the bar opened. The figure standing in it was tall, muscle bound and handsome. He had long black hair, and wore a grey cloak and a red bandana.

Cloud smiled. _Took you long enough_, he thought. The stranger had a quick look around the bar, and, spotting Cloud, sat down next to him.

"I've got a new job for you" he said. _Figures,_ thought Cloud. Being a mercenary wasn't the easiest job in the world, but the pay was good and it was what Cloud could do best. Ever since arriving at Midgar a few years back, he had got a rep as the best mercenary around. Good, as nearly everyone in Midgar needed some dirty work done.

"What?" asked Cloud. The stranger handed him a photo. On it was a man about 27 years old, wearing a Shinra uniform.

"That's Kale Uri. One of Shinra's best fighters." Said the stranger. "Recently, he's been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, and killed some of our members. We need someone to take him out."

"How much you paying?"

"2500 gil. Another 500 when you finish the job" Cloud stared at the photo, as if considering the job.

"Fine" said Cloud. "Just give me the details"

"Well……"

A few hours later, Cloud was standing by outside Midgar Central train station. He looked at his watch. Any moment now.

Just as he was told, the train pulled over and, as he had expected, out came Kale. He soon started walking off to Midgar Town Centre. Cloud started walking just behind him.

Kale stopped outside a bar, looked side to side, then entered. Cloud did the same. Inside, the bar was the same as the one in the Wall Market, except the smell of smoke was stronger. Cloud took a deep breath, and walked towards Kale.

"Excuse me, Mister Uri? Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure. Let's go outside. It's too loud in here."

_This is going too well_, thought Cloud.

As soon as they stepped outside, Cloud froze. _Damn,_ he thought. He was in trouble now.

In front of him were about a dozen Shinra soldiers, all equipped with gunblades. Kale turned around to face Cloud, grinning.

"Mister Strife, if you would be so kind as to come with us with as little fuss as possible"

_Damn! A setup_! It all came clear now. Shinra had sent someone to hire Cloud to kill Kale, leading him into a trap.

"How did you know?" asked Cloud. He had made sure that in every job he had took on that he had left no tracks.

"Mister Strife, did you really think that Shinra surveillance is that bad? We've been monitoring you for time."

Cloud slowly put his hand on the handle of his sword. Kale raised his gun.

"You don't want to that, Mister Strife"

"Don't I?" said Cloud.

Cloud grabbed his sword, just as the soldiers began to open fire. He blocked the bullets with ease. Kale just stood their, smirking.

Cloud could hear the distant sound of sirens. Not wanting to stick around for too long, he jumped on his motorbike, which was parked outside the bar. He quickly revved the engine, and zoomed off down the road.

Kale picked up his radio.

"Subject has escaped. Proceed on bikes"

Cloud was racing down the motorway now, going as fast as he can. He knew how persistent Shinra could be. He saw three bikes enter the motorway, about 20 metres behind. Shinra bikes.

The first of the bikers proceeded to Cloud. He was carrying a sword. Cloud swung at him. The biker ducked down, just dodging a severe blow to the head. Cloud took another swing, but not at the driver; the bike. His sword made contact with the front wheel, causing the bike the spin out of control and smack straight into the second driver. Cloud smiled. _Two birds with one stone._

There was only one biker left. Cloud groaned as he saw that the driver was Kale. And he was carrying on hell of a sword.

Cloud sped up, pushing his bike to its limits. Kale did the same, and, grabbing his rifle, took aim. If Cloud hadn't swivelled to the left, the bullet would have gone right through his head.

Cloud slammed his foot on the brakes, and span his bike around with all his strength, so that, within a few seconds, his bike was facing Kale's. He thrust his sword into Kale, but to ado, as Kale pulled his sword a few inches in front of his face, blocking the blow.

Cloud, in distress, looked ahead and smiled. He turned his bike round, and zoomed off. Kale followed. Cloud was getting annoyed. _Faster,faster! C'mon, you piece of jumk!_

Then, without warning, Cloud jumped off the bike. Kale, not noticing the giant gap in the motorway, did not. _Even If he survives the fall, I'll make sure he dies._

Cloud grabbed his sword, and started spinning around, then let go, lobbing the sword into Kale's engine, causing his bike to explode. The blast was deafening. But Kale was dead, and Shinra wouldn't have any more leads about him.

Cloud, glad that this little ordeal was over, sighed.

"I'm getting to old for this crap"

**Chapter 2**

Tifa stepped of the train. Well this certianly wasn't what she had expected. In front of her was a pile of busted up trains, a broken track lay ahead, and above her was no sky, just a giant plate. Not a very good first impression of Midgar.

But Tifa had nowhere else to go. No home. No family. And the worse thing was that she couldn't remember why. The last few years were just blurs. That's why she'd decided to start a new life in Midgar. Look's like she'd made the wrong disicion.

She grabbed the little luggage she had, and strolled off from the train station. She had no idea where she was going.

She soon came to an bar, named 7th haven. Feeling tired, she walked in. Inside were a few chairs, a tv, a busted pinball machine. A big back man was sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper, with the headline "AVALANCHE strikes again" on the front page.

"Excuse me?" she siad. The man looked up from the paper, and grunted.

"What?"

"Can I get a drink please?". The man grunted again, and got up from the chair. As he walked over from the chair, Tifa noticed he had a gun stuck onto his arm. She winced.

The man handed her a beer, tapped the price sign, and stuck out his only real hand. Tifa put 5 gil in it.

"You new?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"This your first time in Midgar? I haven't seen you around the Slums before."

_So this is what this place is called. The Slums. A fitting name._

"Well, yeah, I am new here. What's with this place? Why is it so run down?"

"Blame Shinra. Those bastards living up above the plate, making our life a living hell" As the man told Tifa more and more about Shinra and how the city was run, she became more and more distgusted.

"By the way, I haven't learnt your name yet. I'm Tifa"

"Barret" he siad.

"So do you live here alone?"

"No." he smiled. "Marlene lives me. She's a treasure". And with that, he called her down. A young girl ran down the stairs, and jumped on Barrets back. Tifa smiled.

"Hiya!" she siad.

"So you got a job yet?" asked Barret._ A job. I hadn't even thought about getting a job._

"No."

"Well you can work here at the bar. I need someone to look after it while I'm out…..working."

Tifa considered it. She could use the money.

"I'd like that" she siad after a few moments.

A few days later, Tifa was cleaning the glasses in the bar. She had got used to work here now. She'd got to know Wedge, Jessie and all of Barrets workmates. Everday they went out and left Tifa in charge. Buisness wasn't great, but it put food on the table. Marlene had been shy at first, but now her and Tifa were very close.

It was about 7'o clock, and Tifa was putting away the glasses. Suddenly Barret burst through the doorway, ran in, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Then he shut all the blinds on the window. On his back was a figure.

Tifa gasped.

"What happened?" she siad. Barret looked at her with a sad face, and then put the figure on the floor. It was Preston, one of Barret's workmates. He had a big wound in his stomach.

"He's been shot" siad Barret.

"Why? By who? How?" Tifa had so many questions.

Barret sighed, and looked at her.

"Tifa, it's time I tell you what my job is"

**Chapter 3**

Cloud was strolling along the streets of the slums. Last weeks little fiasco had given a little wound in the arm. He walked past the Wall Market. He hadn't gotten a caal for days. He needed some money. He looked at where he was now. Sector 7. He'd heard that there was a bar here. He needed a drink.

Walking through the doorway, he froze.

"Tifa?"

"Cloud?" she said. She ran and hugged him. "I haven't seen you for years! Are you allright? How have you been? Oh Cloud!" tears of joy were falling from her eyes.

"Tifa, ssh. It's alright. I'm fine. But-how? How did you get here?"

Tifa told him.

"So what do you here?" she said.

"Im a….mercenary." he said, looking guilty.

"That so?" siad a rough a vioce. Turning around, Cloud saw a big man standing in the hallway.

"Who the hell're you?" asked Cloud.

"Name's Barret. And if you're as good as you say you are, I've gotta job for you, blonde boy."

"Barret, you sure about this?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah. AVALANCHE needs someone for a job, and he looks like he's just the guy."

"Tifa, you're a friend of this guy?" asked Cloud, surprised.

"Cloud, it's complicated"

"Yeah, it is" siad Barret. "Now listen here. Here's what we want doing"

The next night, Cloud and Barret boarded the train. They were heading for a reactor.

**END**


End file.
